Alphamon
Alphamon Alphamon is Digimon who looks like a warrior dressed in black armor and has a cape. He and Omnimon fought their enemy hard and won, but Alphamon sacrificed himself in the process, giving Omnimon X his X-Antibody, telling him that he wouldn't have obtained this form if he hadn't met them. As a result, Alphamon De-digivolves to an exhausted Dorumon where he falls into the arms of Omnimon X. In battle, it possesses the ability for the ultimate force, "Alpha inForce" (from Alpha Ga'in Force'), which instantaneously replays the battle's past, so although Alphamon's attack are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down the opponent. It can expand a magic square of DigiCode from its hands, which attacks and defends. It wields the , which is based on Grademon's ).The name of the swords come from both Grademon and Alphamon. Grademon's versions are named , while Alphamon's are named .[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=a&id=4_381 Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome: Alphamon] Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad All the confirmed Royal Knights have made episode appearances except for Alphamon and Examon. Though he does not make an episode appearance in Digimon Data Squad, he does make a small cameo appearance in the second opening of the series. Digimon Chronicle Alphamon is the final Mega form of Dorumon, who is Kouta Doumoto's partner. Digimon D-Cyber Alphamon is once again the final Mega form of Dorumon, who is this time Hikaru Ryuuji's Digimon partner. Digimon World 4 If you chose Agumon in the beginning, you can get him by going on the Booster Pack Collection sidequest set by the Digi-Elfs in the Terminal Area and completing the dungeon with only 1 HP, without recovering your HP or using a Gate Disk. This must be done on Hard mode. If you chose Veemon or Dorumon in the beginning, go on the "Treasure Hunt" sidequest set by the Digi-Elfs in the Central Area. Complete the dungeon, and bring back the Sword Cannon Delta. This must be done on Hard mode. If you chose Guilmon in the beginning, complete Item Road after completing the game on Hard mode. Digimon World DS Alphamon is the main antagonist (though with mislead intentions) in this game, going by the mysterious alias "Unknown-D". Eventually, his plan leads to awakening the Legendary Digimon, which you, the tamer, must defeat. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Alphamon digivolves from Knightmon at level 65, with 50,000 Holy experience, but only if the player has obtained Clockmon. It can also be DNA digivolved from DoruGreymon, MagnaAngemon, or Magnamon. An Alphamon is part of the Gaia Origin. Attacks * Seiken Gradalpha: Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic array, and stabs it through the opponent. * Digitalize of Soul: Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then expands a magic square even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. Variations / Subspecies * Alphamon (Ouryuuken) Alphamon (Ouryuuken) Alphamon (Ouryuuken) is a Holy Knight Digimon and the powered up version of Alphamon. Alphamon achieves this form through Blast Evolution, "merging" with Owryumon who then becomes his sword and wings. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle Alphamon (Ouryuuken) appears when Alphamon and Owryumon combine their powers to become stronger in order to defeat Dexmon. Digimon D-Cyber Alphamon (Ouryuuken) appears when the powers of Magna, one of the Holy Knights allows Owryumon to become a sword for Alphamon. Attacks * : Uses his giant sword transformed from Owryumon to attack his enemies. * Digitalize of Soul: Summons a monster from another world that devours his enemies. The attack is also depicted in the form of firing multiple green energy beams from his hands. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:X-Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon